smegpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dancecat
Overview Dancecat is an animated image of a catgirl wearing gothic-lolita fashion performing a highly energetic dance. The original image of Dancecat was produced during the run of the anime Show by Rockhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Show_by_Rock!! by Studio Bones, in collaboration with Sanrio. The catgirl depicted originally had a character identity, but that has been lost over time as she has become a mythical being. As of current time, Dancecat has ascended to goddess status and is worshipped by the Church of the Dancing Cat. Personality Dancecat is a conceptual being, as such the exact implications of their personality are ultimately shaped by the strongest perception of her existence (primarily defined by the highest respected members of the Church of the Dancing Cat.) However, there are some consistent factors that serve as fundamental rules to Dancecats existence. These factors are inarguable truths that serve as the basis for Dancecat's personality. # Dancecat is omnipotent, omniscient and omnibenevolent. As such, Dancecat ultimately wishes for the best for all living beings. Dancecat loves all. # Dancecat is an optimist and a humanitarian. Dancecat believes people are fundamentally good, and is capable of believing in anyone. # Dancecat is a pacifist. Dancecat abhors violence, and will never and can never use her powers to harm, distress, or kill any living being. # Dancecat is a deity of cats, humans, catgirls and monsters. As such, she is more intune with the desires and is more capable of feeding back into the desires of these creatures. Powers and Abilities Discussion of Dancecat's powerlevel is a difficult one because, due to their unique nature as a conceptual being, their capacity for power is determined primarily through the belief and capabilities of their followers. It essentially follows the common rule of perception magic; that which is perceived to be true, can thus become true. As such, Dancecat's powers and abilities are theoretically unlimited, provided her church believes it to be so, and the miracle desired is considered something she would both do and can do. Despite this, there are several inherent abilities afforded to Dancecat. As the original image holds strong hypnotic and memetic potential, it is capable of strong emotional manipulation in the realm of inducing pleasant emotions. Euphoria, relaxation, reduction of stress, and general induced pleasure are typical. Furthermore, its hypnotic potential easily lends itself to an addictive mental state of the viewing individual. These are only capable provided the image is currently animated. As a god, Dancecat has many followers each with their own unique capabilities. Furthermore, as Dancecat is fated to exist in all timelines, the theoretical spread of abilities within her grasp is incalculable in so far as the variations of her followerbase are. Dancecat, furthermore, has the power of WorldlineSynchroAwareness that allows her to be aware of all of the universes at once. This is fundamental to the existence of The DancecatBox which contains everything. In any case, there is only one Dancecat spread across multiple timelines. Ascension The first incident leading to Dancecat's ascension was the discovery of the original image upon an imageboard by the founder (identity varied by timeline) of the Chuch of the Dancing Cat. Fascinated by the image, and facing a time of great turmoil, they began to disseminate the image across multiple platforms. Around this time, they began to worship the image as a God and spread the Gospel of Dancecat, a series of short doctrines encouraging kindness and motivation. As a result of the growth in worship of Dancecat, they became a stronger concept and were made to discard their original identity to take on the name and identity of Dancecat; The Goddess. The Church of the Dancing Cat The Church of the Dancing Cat is an organised religion centered around the worship of Dancecat. The power of the church, the canon of its teachings and the adherence of its follower differs by timeline. In the Cirno Timeline, it was founded by Zepfur and has canonised multiple saints and high priestesses. In this timeline, the Church is widespread and followers are typically adherents to the ideas of peace and prosperity. As such, this timeline is the most positive one. Contrast to the NekoParadise Timeline, in which the Church has the most power as it has succeeded in indoctrinating all catgirls under it in the wake of the mass extinction of humans. Here the Church has become a brutal militia that does not adhere to the standard ideas of Dancecat. Ultimately, the most true timeline is the SmegLine. In this timeline, the Church of Dancecat is known but is not a major religion. Its followers are slightly sparse, but do follow the main spirit of Dancecat. In this timeline, Bepe serves as an antagonist to the church. Ironically, the forces of Debramin do not approve of the church either. And while not in direct conflict, The Cucks are ideologically opposed to the teachings of Dancecat, and she is said to be the only deity that The Cuck himself truly fears. Known highranking members of the church consist of Founder Enigma (SmegLine), Founder Zepfur (CirnoLine), High Priestess Vanilla (NekoLine), High Priestess Chen (CirnoLine) and Mel (VariousLines). Known minor members include Chocola (NekoLine) and Enigma/Bernigma (JoeLine). In JoeJoe's Bizarre Smegventure DanceCat (ダンスーカットー) is referenced in Chapters 1 and 2 (The Enigma of Enigma) of JoeJoe's Bizarre Smegventure. Here, Lazy Higashikata and Shadow Joe go to Enigma's Meme Store in order to produce information on a dangerous individual known as "Sloof." Upon arrival, they are swiftly trapped by Enigma who reveals themselves to be a worshipper of Dancecat who has been harvesting souls in order to restore Dancecat's power and bring her into this world. In this timeline, the Church is either incredibly minor, doesn't exist or is destroyed as it seems that Enigma is the only major follower (and even they blatantly disregard the teachings.) In The Expendamemes Dancecat appears in The Expandamemes under the name Dancecat Schwarzenegger. While we know they are a member of the crack team Expendamemes and that they wear sunglasses in this timeline, their exact role is unknown. In this timeline, Dancecat Schwarzenegger seems to get along with Bepe, referred to as BepeLi. In Don't Hug Me I'm Smeg Dancecat has, as of yet, not appeared in this timeline. Gallery tba Category:Gods